


Wicked and Divine

by NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)



Series: Love's Soldier [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/pseuds/NeverSatisfiedGirl
Summary: The secret is out, an invitation has been given, and desires come alive. Translation: Smut, smut, glorious smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Sam x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Smut, language, and fluff (teasing, oral sex, a little pain kink if you squint, unprotected sex - never indulge in any of these things without consent or protection, kiddies! Of course, if you’re already in a committed relationship, play on!)
> 
> Prompt: [Undisclosed Desires](https://youtu.be/R8OOWcsFj0U) by Muse
> 
> A/N: Hello hello! This one’s a part two to a fic previously done for Katie and Chlo’s Autumn Writing Song Challenge:  
> [ Give and Take.](http://neversatisfiedgirl.tumblr.com/post/151919873216/give-and-take) (And yes, reading that first is so necessary!) I’m so thankful for the response that it has received - thank you to everyone for the likes and comments! The first was meant to be a one-shot. But it just wouldn’t let me go. So I’m at it again. Hope you enjoy it!  
> 
> 
> Special thanks once again to [@casownsmyass](https://tmblr.co/mZdRla6dPztUcq2VGkYrMhw) for the inspiration - without your prompts, this would never have happened.

_“So, you coming over or what?”_

 _After a moment of surprise, he scoffed as if he couldn’t believe this was happening_. 

_And there was that smile. Damn._

_That smile gave me all kinds of ideas._

I was taken by the roughness of his voice. “I’ll be there in a few,” he replied, eyes alight with mischief as he slid his window back down. I followed suit and went to find an oversized t-shirt to throw on. Energy still thrummed beneath my skin. I actively ignored the seeds of doubt sprouting in my brain, letting images of Sam’s face as he found release be the spark to set that field (and every part of me) aflame.

A light trio of knocks hit the front door. This wasn’t some fever dream. 

The weight of his stare on me as he walked in proved that.

Holy. Fuck.

This is real.

I had questions. But the rest of me flipped said questions the bird as we closed in on each other. Without a thought I was taken off my feet, back against a wall, legs wrapped around his waist as he held my wrists on either side of my head. 

Our mouths were so close, we shared breath. I knew he could tell I was bare under this shirt, that I was heated and aching to be touched. _Please_ , I begged in my head. 

He scented me, breathing in deep and letting out a low growl as he exhaled. He whispered my name like a prayer on his lips. Yet he hovered over my mouth as though he were awaiting a sign or - 

No. He was waiting for me. For my permission.

So I granted it. 

I pressed my lips to his with certainty, removing any shred of doubt or fear. When he responded, it was sweet, soft, and slow. His body rolled against mine, matching his kiss.

It was torturous. And I fucking loved it.

I knew the war was lost the very moment I watched him come. He hadn’t even touched me and I was already a quivering mess of want. 

Quite frankly, I was well and truly _fucked_. Or at least, I was about to be. 

He brought me back to my feet and removed my t-shirt, leaving me in nothing but skin and whatever his imagination could conceive. It was almost unfair that he was still wearing clothes, but that protest died on my lips the moment his tongue filled my mouth. 

Oh…kissing (and being kissed by) Sam Winchester has officially become number one on my List of Favorite Things Ever. 

His hands explored every inch of me as his mouth nipped and licked at the most sensitive place on my neck. Nothing of me was hidden from his sight, touch, or…

Oh my. That talented, ravenous tongue of his was traveling south.

I watched him sink to his knees, kisses burning a trail between the valley of my breasts, along the plush roundness of my stomach, down to the – 

Oh, _fuck me._

Well, I hope he doesn’t mind some hair down there-

A shiver pulsed through me as he nuzzled against the patch, warm breath caressing the intimate skin there.

Well then. Mystery solved.

I became keenly aware of his hands finding their way to the backs of my knees, slowly exploring their way up and around to the apex of my thighs. 

In my lust-filled haze, I hear him say, “Let me in, baby. I got you.”

I parted my legs slightly. He planted careful kisses on either thigh, bringing one to rest over his shoulder to access even more of me. I looked into his eyes and, if he wasn’t holding me in place, I could have fallen apart at what I saw there. 

_How could I have missed this?_

His eyes, those beautiful deep auroras, held so much in them. Desire, obviously. But…there was so much reverence, so much devotion. Like he would do anything for me.

Apparently, in this very moment, devouring me as if he were a starving man before his favorite meal was priority one.

And he was _ravenous_. It was so much better than my fantasies. 

His tongue fluttered, and the noises that escaped me were undignified and (very nearly) inhuman. A mixture of curses, whimpers, purrs, and his name flowed like the sweetest blasphemies in a sacred place. And I didn’t give a single fuck who could hear them. 

The moans he made vibrated against my sensitive clit, and reflexively I grasped his hair at the scalp, not too hard. His moans got louder, the vibration stronger. I knew I was on the edge. I held back, biting my bottom lip as Sam continued his onslaught.

Once again, it’s as if he read my mind. He looked up at me with that wicked gaze. And he _smirked_ , the fucker. _Smirked_ , as if he knew something I didn’t.

Before I could think to ask, Sam’s teeth grazed my clit and – ever so firmly – _bit down._

It was the second time that night I wound up screaming his name. Every part of me vibrated, every nerve alight, and the press of his lips were doing nothing for my stability. 

But it was our mouths colliding that brought me back to consciousness. I could taste myself and, God, I wanted more. I wanted him.

My mouth watered at the thought of his cock filling it, tongue swirling around his length, inch by delectable inch…

But of course, Sam had other plans. 

I was so gone, it didn’t even register that he had moved us to my couch. Or that he’d removed his clothes.

Shit, I didn’t even care how we got there. I was ready to mount this stallion and ride him like my name was Sally. And even knowing how horribly cheesy that sounded, zero fucks were given.

I sat straddling his lap, both of us softly lit by the dim glow of lamp light, feeling him hard and hot beneath me. Hazy and intoxicated from the last orgasm, I leaned into his touch as a large hand rested against my cheek. 

“You don’t even know,” he breathed, “how long I’ve wanted this. Wanted you.”

I huffed softly. “If it’s about as long as I’ve wanted you, then I think I’ve got some idea.”

My name sounded like a benediction coming from such sinful lips. I couldn’t take any more.

“Please, Sam.” My hips circled, grinding down on his…

Holy fuck, he felt so…

“Tell me what you need,” he whispered, his other hand guiding his cock in tiny circles against my clit. “Tell me.”

“You, Sam. Fuck, I need you. Please, Sam. _Please…_ ” 

The growl he gave in reply hit my ears and shook me to the core. 

He pushed into me… maddeningly slow, steady, deep. God, the _stretch._ It felt like holy fire.

Fuck. Oh God…he filled me completely. It was…

“Ride me,” his voice directed in that wrecked timbre. “I’m yours. Take what you want.”

_Oh. Hell. Yes._

My body writhed and rocked under his hands, a raging sea at the mercy of his moon. His shoulders were an anchor, his hair interlacing with my fingers. 

The sounds we made were our sacred hymns - the whimpers and cries from my mouth flowed with his moans and curses in dissonant harmony. He felt incredible inside me, beneath me, before me. 

Yes.

He pulled me in closer, hand on the back of my neck, kissing me as though his life depended on it. Though with kissing him, breathing seemed so overrated. Especially as he started rising to meet my hips, ever so slightly, filling me even more. Every part of me tensed, heat rising in my core. 

It wouldn’t be much longer now. For either of us.

Yes.

“Sam…I can’t…I…I’m gonna…”

“Fuck, me too.” A single finger teased my clit. “Let me see you, baby. Let me watch you come. You’re so fucking beautiful when you come…”

YES.

It was as if the world exploded, by the way everything went white as I shuddered and cried into my third full-body orgasm. 

He followed right after, erupting in heated spurts inside me. 

God, the sounds he made… how utterly wrecked. How utterly _beautiful._

I mused in my head the many ways to pull those sounds from him again before I slipped into blissful unconsciousness. 

Not my proudest moment. Did I care?

Not really. 

********

When morning came, it found my naked self stretched out on the couch. With no Sam.

But there was coffee brewing. My prized Valhalla Java Odinforce Blend, in fact. And…were those cheesecake donuts? 

Sam fucking Winchester, beautiful boyish smile and all, was at my side in his PJs, with a steaming mug of coffee and a small box of our favorite pastries. 

I arched my back and shook off the lethargy. Even that felt good, not to mention the exquisite ache all over.

“Mornin’ sunshine. Thought you might be interested in breakfast.”

I chuckled. “It’s like you know me.”

“I like to think so.”

I sat up and took a sip of the life-giving java. There was a conversation to be had. So I knew I had to start it. “So, um…how long?”

Sam looked puzzled for a moment, but he caught up quickly. “Um…not that long. Just…well, I first heard you a couple weeks ago. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, especially when I realized it was you. But…it was…it was hot, hearing my name from you like that.”

Heat rose in my face. I quickly blamed it on the coffee.

“You never said anything, not even off hours.”

“I didn’t wanna embarrass you. Or make you think I was some creepy stalker or something.” 

He is actually adorable when he’s nervous but trying to hide it with affability.

And I told him as much.

That got an easier chuckle out of him. “Plus, I was working up to asking you out on a proper date.”

“Wow,” I breathed. “Huh. Well, I guess we got the awkward sexual tension out of the way already.” He nodded in agreement. “But…”

Sam turned to face me, looking for the world like a man bracing himself for rejection.

“I’m not that hard to please. We don’t have to go out. We can do as we’ve been doing. Collaborating on meals, watching movies, hanging out and just talking, even the cuddling. Just add makeout sessions, copious amounts of groping and fondling, and fantastic sex, and we’re golden. That work for you?”

The laugh that bubbled up from him was like hot chocolate (with all the fixings) on a cold winter day, warm fuzziness included. “I can agree to that. Care to seal that with a kiss?”

I bit my bottom lip and pulled him in by his shirt until our noses touched. With a cheeky grin and a look that broadcast exactly what I had in mind, I replied, “How about we do one better?”

His responding smile conveyed just how pleased he was to see we were on the same page.


End file.
